mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindel
'|align=center}} Sindel is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat 3 with a very important role in the storyline. She can also be seen on the side of the MK3 arcade cabinet. About Sindel Sindel is an exceptional character in the Mortal Kombat series (and in fighting games in general). In spite of her gloomy, gothic appearance, Sindel is benevolent in nature. She rules the realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature and she in more than one way. She is a distinctly older and mature character, with flowing grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia. Another factor that contributes to her uniqueness is the fact that at one point in the series, she was actually undead. She has a natural affinity with aerial magic, as evidenced by her ability to levitate and manipulate sonic waves. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, creator Ed Boon describes Sindel as a challenging character in more ways than one. Although Sindel is not one of the main characters in the series, she was involved in a big part of the game. This had to do with the fact that her ruling over Edenia, and how it was a target to many rulers like Shao Kahn, Shinnok, and Onaga. Sindel was one of the few evil characters to turn good in the series. Storyline thumb|300px|right|Sindel Bio Card Sindel's storyline begins tragically 10,000 years ago, when her kingdom was invaded by Shao Kahn, and she was forced to watch as her husband King Jerrod was killed, her people enslaved, herself becoming Kahn's wife through a forced wedding, and then-infant Kitana adopted by Kahn as his daughter shortly thereafter. This proved too much for her as a mother, wife, and queen, and soon after the invasion, she committed suicide. However, this would not be the end of her. Gaining aid from the wicked Elder God Shinnok, Shao Kahn would conspire to bring her back to life, but not in Outworld. Instead, her resurrection would take place on Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to step through the borders separating the realms and claim her for himself, thus forcing a merger between Earth and Outworld. She would also be revived in a brainwashed state, with no knowledge of her past and having complete loyalty to her "husband" Kahn. After the sorcerer Shang Tsung failed to secure Earth via the Mortal Kombat tournament, Kahn implemented this plan, and was partially successful: Sindel was reborn just as was planned, and Kahn was able to garner a partial merger of the realms by her revival before Earth's warriors defeated him. However, Kahn didn't just lose Earth in his defeat; Kitana - realizing that her mother was alive - succeeded in procuring an audience with her and convincing her of her true past, thus turning Sindel against the emperor. As Kahn's defeat also succeeded in separating it from their homerealm of Edenia, Sindel took up her rightful place on its throne, and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao Kahn for his many crimes. However, those plans had to wait, as one of Sindel's people, the daughter of an Edenian ambassador to the realms named Tanya, betrayed her homeland and allowed the Netherrealm forces of the fallen Elder God Shinnok to invade the palace and the entire realm of Edenia. Though Kitana got away, Sindel herself was captured and held in her own dungeon until Shinnok's forces were defeated. Enraged at this latest invasion on her kingdom, Sindel sent Kitana to form an alliance with the Shokan armies and lead them into battle against a weakened Shao Kahn while she continued to help restore Edenia to its former beauty. Unfortunately, Sindel's plans on restoring Edenia would once again have to wait. With the formation of the Deadly Alliance, it brought conflict between Kitana, her old friends, and her alliance and they were slain in battle only to be later resurrected by Onaga the Dragon King as mindless warriors under his control. Edenia eventually fell to Onaga, and Sindel was locked away in one of her own palace dungeons with the brainwashed Kitana serving as her guard. With the aid of the traitor, Tanya, he would begin to scour the kingdom for the missing Kamidogu, the sources of his new and true power. Luckily, Jade managed to defeat Kitana, free Sindel and escape with her to Outworld. In Sindel's ''Armageddon'' ending, she defeats Blaze, and with the power of a god coursing through her, Sindel chooses to undo the murder of her husband Jerrod at Shao Kahn's hands. Reaching into the Heavens, she pulls his soul back to Edenia and makes him flesh once more. The reunited Jerrod, Sindel and Kitana form the Triad of the Just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Kahn. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sindel once ruled the Outworld at Shao Kahn's side as his queen. Now 10,000 years later after her untimely death, she is reborn on Earth with evil intentions. Sindel is the key to Kahn's occupation of Earth." * Deception: "Once again Edenia had been invaded by an Outworld threat. The Dragon King flooded this realm with Tarkatan warriors and held me captive in my own prison. My only daughter, Kitana, had somehow become his slave and guarded me night and day. I remained captive, for I could not bring myself to assault her, even to regain my freedom. Thank the Elder Gods Jade did not share my apprehension. Jade and I escaped to Outworld to discover what we could about Onaga. He had been searching Edenia for... I know not what. I fear, however, that the knowledge left behind by Shao Kahn so many years ago may be his objective. That information should have been destroyed -- but if it still exists, it could spell disaster for the realms. I cannot save my daughter Kitana until I learn more about her captor." *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The mother of Kitana, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her realm of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Sindel has been resurrected, her mind enslaved by Shao Kahn. Earthrealm's former ally has become a deadly threat." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being an Edenian, Sindel possesses an array of mystical abilities. One of her trademark abilities is her ultrasonic, super-loud screaming. The strength and its properties seem to differ on the focus. This ranges from sonic blasts to a fierce soundwave that can outright blast an opponent's skin clean off. She can tone this down to a degree to paralyze the unwary. Another of her mystical powers is her prehensile hair which can be used as both a throw and a finisher in Mortal Kombat 3, where it would grow to extremely long lengths and be able to wrap itself around the opponent. Another of Sindel's distinguishing characteristics is her ability to levitate. Apart from serving as her win pose, she can use this to evade enemy attacks and deal damage simultaneously. Signature moves *'Banshee Scream:' One of her most familiar signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Levitate:' Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. (MK3, UMK3,'' MKT, MK 2011'') *'Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple powerball at the opponent. She could do this while floating in the air as well in Mortal Kombat 3. In MK 2011, she can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching position. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Star Screamer:' Sindel could fire two powerballs from her mouth. (MKT) *'Sliding Foot Grab:' Sindel slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Hair Whip:' Used as her grab move in previous incarnations, Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Step Up: '''Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. (''MK 2011) *'Spiral Spin: '''Sindel grabs her opponent and spiral spins into the air before tossing her opponent across the arena. (''MK 2011) *'X Ray Move: Queen B: '''Sindel grabs her opponent's leg with her hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream backwards. (MK 2011)'' Fatalities *'Banshee Screech:' Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's skin rips off of its body and a skeleton covered in flesh remains. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Split Ends:' Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair, then pulls it back quickly. The victim spins at an impossible speed, until bones and blood spurt out, leaving nothing behind. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Kwan Dao Kopter:' Sindel tosses her opponent in the air above her, then pulls out her Kwan Do and begins twirling it in the air. As the opponent falls onto it, they are chopped into pieces. (MK:D) *'Sonic Screech:' Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's body is torn to pieces. (MK:D) *'Migraine: '''Depending on which side the fatality is performed, Sindel screams into her opponent´s ear and the opposite half of their head explodes. (''MK 2011) *'Mouthful: '''Sindel shoots a starscreamer into her hand and shoves it into her opponent´s mouth. She holds their mouth closed until their head explodes. (''MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship:' She kicks a field goal and says "That was fun." (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Sindel turns into a neon purple wasp. She buzzes over to her opponent and repeatedly stings him/her in the neck until both disappear off the side of the screen. She then reappears in her human form. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neckbreaker: Sindel gracefully leaps into the air and does a backflip, only to land (less gracefully) on her head, snapping her own neck, drawing blood. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Sindel begins to float into the air, but quickly falls down in a fit of tears and Banshee Screams. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Non-Canonical)' "Sindel recieves visions of her true past and turns against Shao Kahn. She discovers that her true king was named Jerrod. They once had a daughter named Kitana and ruled a realm called Edenia, before Kahn took it away in their own Mortal Kombat. He used Sindel as a pawn in his quest for Earth and took Kitana as his own daughter. But in defeating Shao Kahn, Sindel frees the Earth. In doing so, she also liberates Edenia and insures a reunion with her 10,000 year old daughter - Kitana." * Deception: (Non-Canonical) "Although Onaga had returned from the dead, he did not reinhabit his original body. Sindel and Jade found his sarcophagus opened. His body remained, but the armor was missing. Strangely, the hieroglyphics in his tomb were similar to an ancient Edenian language. She discovered an incantation, inscribed by Onaga's holy men, that was intended to transport his soul back into its original body. As she was memorizing the spell, Onaga emerged from the shadows. Onaga could have defeated both Jade and Sindel, but instead he took sadistic pleasure in unleashing Kitana against them. He was a fool. Jade held off Kitana while Sindel thrust her Kwan Dao into the heart of the corpse. As she screamed the ancient incantation, Onaga's soul leapt from Reptile's body into its intended vessel. The corpse came to life and cried in agony as the Kwan Dao prevented its heart from reforming. Sindel held the blade firmly in place as Onaga returned to the cold sleep of death. With the Dragon King defeated, the realms were safe and Sindel's daughter, Kitana, was free from his spell. May Edenia know peace once more." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "With the power of a god coursing through her, Sindel chose to undo the murder of her husband, Jerrod, at the hands of Shao Kahn. Reaching into The Heavens, she pulled his soul back to Edenia and made him flesh once more. The reunited Jerrod, Sindel and Kitana formed the Triad of the Just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Kahn." * Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"The spell that bewitched Queen Sindel had been broken. She did battle with Shao Kahn and slew him—punishment for the suffering he brought upon her and millions of others throughout the realms. She dissolved the sorcery that bound Edenia with Outworld and began restoring her realm to its former glory. The many races of Outworld were impressed. Not only had Sindel defeated Shao Kahn, but she had shown great leadership in chaotic times. They willingly offered her their allegiance. Under Sindel’s governance, the realms of Edenia and Outworld remain merged in spirit."'' Movie appearance Sindel appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and is eventually turned to the forces of light by Kitana. According to legend, she is first believed to be the key to closing Shao Kahn's portals to Earth, then her daughter is believed to be the key. On her initial capture and reunion with Kitana, this legend is, confusingly, revealed to be "a lie" and Sindel escapes from the Earthrealm warriors, before later facing Kitana in final battle. She only has a limited role in the movie, and is noted for her cheesy lines of dialogue. A dialogue between Kitana and Shao Kahn reveals that Kahn drove Sindel to commit suicide, another aspect from the games that the directors got correct. When Kahn orders Sindel to mount a defense around the ruins of the Temple of Light, he threatens to "feed her rotting corpse to the worms" if she fails him. When Sindel is brought back to life after Kahn's defeat, her change in alliances occurs, and she wears a symbolic white dress (rather than her purple and black outfit) to denote this. She is portrayed by South African actress Musetta Vander. Beatrice Ilg appears as Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In Legacy Sindel is at first a happy queen with her husband Jerrod and infant daughter, when Shao Khan attacks, after winning ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row over Edenia,in order to fuse the realms. Jerrod appears to his wife and daughter and takes them into hiding when he's killed by Baraka as he laid dying it's revealed that the Jerrod was a fake, one of his loyal minions in his guise and he is no where to be found. A now heartbroken Sindel is forced into marrying Shao Khan, who is strongly infatuated with her though she shows nothing but contempt for him. She is repulsed when she finds that her child has been cloned into Mileena, who lays beside Kitana as if they were normal twins. Sindel sacrifices her body in a ritual so her soul can merge with her daughter, Kitana, so she may avoid being corrupted by her adoptive father. What has happened to Sindel's body remains unknown at the moment. Character Relationships Original Timeline: *Wife of King Jerrod, whom was killed. *Mother of Kitana. *Shao Kahn claimed her as his wife, and queen, after he killed King Jerrod, and then she committed suicide to escape what she believed was eternal subservience to him. Shao Kahn would later bring her back to life in his attempt at conquering Earthrealm. *Revived by Shang Tsung to rule with Shao Kahn before MK3. *Sheeva was her bodyguard in MK3. *Kitana informed her of the truth about Shao Kahn and turned against him. *Captured by Shinnok's forces in before MK4. *Sent Kitana to ally with the Shokans. *Was trapped in a room guarded by Tanya in Deception. *Freed by Jade from Tanya. *She trained Shujinko to be an Edenian knight. *Allied with Jade to rescue Kitana from Onaga in Deception. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed during Armageddon. Alternate Timeline: *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve Shao Kahn. *Kills Kitana, Jade, Jax Briggs, Smoke, Kabal, Kurtis Stryker and Cyber Sub-Zero single-handedly after being imbued with the souls of Shang Tsung. *Defeated by Nightwolf, who sacrifices himself to kill her. *Resurrected again by Quan Chi to serve him. Trivia *Sindel was one of several MK3 characters who were not officially named until the game neared completion. During production, she was nicknamed "Muchacha" and "The Bride" by the programmers. *Sindel's Star Scream fatality was translated as a fatality for Fujin; only Fujin uses the power of strong winds to rip apart the flesh of his opponent. *She is the one of the two characters to snap their neck for a Hara Kiri. The other being Scorpion. *Her "That was fun!" quote from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was used in the second movie. *She is the first character in the Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in fights and as a win pose. *Sindel was the first dead female character to be revived. *Sindel was planned to be in Mortal Kombat 4, but was replaced by Fujin. However, she is not completely removed; she is referenced in Baraka's Mortal Kombat Gold ending. *Sindel was one of the characters that were sent flying off the pyramid by Shang Tsung fireball attack in the opening of Mortal Kombat Armageddon. *In MK 2011, a broken statue of Sindel's head lies in the background of Jade's desert. *Although she have a pair of complete white eyes, in her MK3 ending, she actually has black irises. * In MK 2011, Sindel is voiced by Lani Minella, who is the original voice actress for the Sonic the Hedgehog character Rouge the Bat and Charizard's wife, Charla. Gallery Dhao.gif|Sindel's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Kard Sindel 2.jpg|Sindel in Mortal Kombat 2011 bio1 Sindel.jpg|Sindel's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 1 bio2 Sindel.jpg|Sindel's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 2 91992220040826screen005ek1.jpg sindel_mka-b.jpg Bio of MK#.gif|Sindel's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio Sindel vs Jax.jpg|Sindel vs Jax in Mortal Kombat 3 2mob3gp.jpg|Sindel vs Jax in Mortal Kombat 2011 Krypt_022-1.PNG|Sindel´s Concept in MK 2011 Queen Sindel.jpg|Queen Sindel returns to normal in MK: Annihalation Sindel.jpg|Sindel in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Queen Sindel with Tanya.jpg|Queen Sindel sees Tanya with a group of "refugees" Sketch2.gif|Sindel's Sketch 25148_BD_sindel_color_122_163lo1.jpg|Sindel's VS pose in Mortal Kombat 2011|link=Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Krypt_054-1.PNG|Sindel´s Alternate Costume in MK 2011 es:Sindel ru:Синдел pt:Sindel Category: Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters